Héroes caídos (Fallen heroes)
by eltioRob95
Summary: En un mundo alterno sin Lord fuse y sus fusion secuaces,un trágico acontecimiento causado por el hermano de eddy trajo consigo el nacimiento de una tirana que quiere crear una dictadura mundial, Los Eds están reclutando todo posible combatiente para la resistencia,héroes a favor y otros en contra de la maligna emperatriz que alguna vez fue una heroína de corazón.
1. El principio del fin

Este fanfic se trata de un mundo alterno sin Lord fuse, no se trata de un mundo infectado por una invasión, si no de un mundo tiránico, bajo una terrible mano de hierro, que alguna vez fue una mano de la justicia.

El principio del fin.

Peach creek , 5 años en el futuro…

" _Todas las casas de los suburbios estaban cerradas, rodeadas de murallas de alambre y vidrios rotos de las botellas, todo es tranquilidad y paz, de algún modo, el peach creek con el que siempre soñé, pero esto no es tranquilidad, no es paz, es todo es miedo, el miedo de salir, el miedo de sentir la libertad, el miedo de sentirse libre, el miedo de expresar un pensamiento, una opinión ajena al de la que dicta de suprema emperatriz, mi nombre es Eddy, mi mejor amigo Eddward con dos d apodado "doble d",y mi otro amigo Ed, estando juntos somos los Eds, estamos liderando la resistencia contra la Emperatriz, debe ser detenida a como de lugar, incluso si eso significa que yo deba sacrificarme_ "

Peach creek (presente)

Un muchacho ya de 15 años de edad, se levantó de su cama, se fue al baño, a darse su habitual ducha de agua caliente para sentirse más despierto de lo que ya estaba, bajó por las escaleras, fué en dirección hacia la cocina, dónde se encontró con su amigo, quien ya lo estaba esperando, era alto, delgado,llevaba puesto su habitual gorro, tenía una camisa naranja cuyas mangas eran rojas, se trataba nada más y nada que de Doble d.

-buenos días Eddy, espero que hayas conciliado bien el sueño- saludó el chico del gorro con optimismo.

-¿qué haces aquí cabeza de calcetín?- saludó Eddy sin emoción.

-bueno, quería asegurarme de que estés bien preparado para esta noche- respondió Doble d

\- Blossom Y Buttercup, quieren que nos reunamos en Saltadilla con ellas, quieren…contarnos una noticia-

-Hmm… me pregunto que será ¿y por qué sólo nosotros?- se preguntaba el chico de tres pelos.

-no sé, Apuesto que es una misión de alto secreto, tal vez es algún villano de alto nivel tramando algo terriblemente descabellado, ya sabes, quizás se trate de vilgax, him, Aku o Eris-

Decía Doble d deduciendo que tal vez se trate de eso, conociendo a las superpoderosas, ellas eran muy obsesivas en su tarea de heroínas, tratándose de cosas de superhéroes, tenía que ser algún villano metido en algún complot contra los héroes, desde que detuvieron a su terrible némesis, el hermano de Eddy intentó conquistar la tierra usando el éjercito de secuaces de Aku, todos los "Héroes" del planeta se juntaron para vencerlo y evitar que sus ruines planes se lleven a cabo, Los Eds a pesar de no tener poderes contribuyeron en la derrota del hermano de Eddy, ya que ellos lo conocían mejor que nadie, fueron considerados héroes de igual manera, así fue como los tres abandonaron su hábito de crear estafas, para dedicarse a ser héroes, pues tenían algunos de los requisitos, Doble d tenía la habilidad de crear grandes aparatos con cualquier baratija, Ed a pesar de ser bruto, tenía una fuerza anormalmente sobrehumana, y Eddy tenía su astucia.

-Sea lo que sea debe ser importante para ellas- deciá bebiendo un envase de Leche fresca.

Pasaron las horas y los tres Eds se dispusieron a hacer su trabajo habitual recorrido por el vecindario en su camioneta. (La misma en donde se reunían cuando iban a la chatarrería) al parecer no había ningún revoltoso, ladrón, pandillas que querían irrumpir en Peach creek, y ninguna señal de las hermanas Kanker u otro adversario, tal vez era ese raro "dia perfecto" de lo que la gente suele hablar, pasaron las horas y la noche había caído.

-Bien, Doble d, salgamos del vecindario, tomemos el atajo más cercano hacia Townsville- decía Eddy.

-Como digas Eddy- respondió Doble d.

-¡Tostadas con mantequilla!- gritaba Ed con emoción.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Townsville.

Las tres conocidas heroínas se encontraban en su habitación de siempre, haciendo sus típicas cosas femeninas, Blossom se encontraba frente al espejo acomodándose su heroica y vestimenta, buttercup se encontraba golpeando su gran saco de carne como entrenamiento, y burbuja estaba sentada frente a otro espejo, se esta peinando su suave cabello rubio, la pelirroja de ojos rosa, fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Bien, chicas yo iré a patrullar la ciudad, bellota ¿vas a acompañarme o no?-

Bellota dejó de golpear su saco de carne para responder.

-Claro bombón, estoy con muchos ánimos de ver si hay algún malhechor a quién patear-

La superpoderosa de color verde esta muy energética y de buen humor hoy.

-Blossom ¿segura que no quieres que vaya con ustedes?- preguntó burbuja

-Sé que estoy algo indispuesta, pero aún así, no tengo problema en tomar un poco de aire fresco-

-¡No burbuja!- gritó buttercup

-tú tienes a alguien muy importante que cuidar dentro de ti- dijo la heroína de ojos verdes mirando a la rubia frente a frente, tocando sus hombros.

-¿qué ocurre si hay un monstruo gigante difícil de derrotar aún para nosotras?-

-eso ocurrió solo una…-

-¿qué ocurre si los rowdyruff boys nos atacan en una emboscada?-

-pero…

-¿Qué ocurre si es Him el que nos ataca?-

-bueno quizás…

-¿¡Qué ocurre si todos los villanos de Townsville juntos nos atacan con una superarma!?- dijo la chica verde estando casi paranoica, algo no muy común en ella.

-bueno bueno Buttercup, jaja está bien, me voy a quedar aquí en casa, lo prometo- dijo Burbuja sonriendo.

-Bueno, volveremos pronto burbuja- dijo Blossom

-Enserio, no hagas nada que yo no haría- advertía buttercup, luego de que todo esté dicho, las dos hermanas se fueron volando dejando solo unas enormes estelas rosa y verde, ellas no lo notaron, pero su simpática hermanita menor cruzó los dedos.

-Ya nunca me dejan hacer casi nada- la rubia hizo un suspiro, lo único que quería ella era que la dejaran salir a sobrevolar la ciudad, estar en la casa todo el día la exasperaba, pero era por su bienestar, sintió que tal vez no debió revelar su situación demasiado pronto, desde entonces sus hermanas, especialmente bellota quien se veía más emocionada que ella misma, no la dejaban que ella hiciera algún cosa forzosa, comer lo que quiera, volar a donde quisiera, ni siquiera la dejaban tratar de abrir el dichoso frasco de pepinillos del alcalde, su única petición en ese momento era que sonara el teléfono de la línea directa, para poder demostrarle a sus hermanas que ella aún podía destacarse como superheroína a pesar de su estado.

Ella no sabía, pero afuera de su casa, estaba observando una misteriosa chica a lo lejos, era una pelirroja , su cabello era todo enrulado, su piel era pálida, llevaba puesta una bata, unas gafas oscuras, y un sombrero para que no la reconocieran, era poco probable, ya que era una secuaz de villano conocida más en la otra ciudad que en esta, pero uno nunca sabe, estaba parada bajo un árbol, de su bolsillo saca un wolkie talkie

-Aquí "Rox96"- se comunica usando su nombre clave.

-Aquí "Rox96" a "Bigb62", Las dos superpoderosas salieron de la casa dejando sola a nuestro objetivo-

\- Jajaja excelente, avisaré a nuestros queridos aliados para que actúen ya- respondió el tal "Bigb62"

De repente, como si su petición fuera escuchada, el teléfono de la línea directa sonó como una alarma, eso asustó a la joven superpoderosa rubia, haciéndola saltar de la cama, pero flotó antes de siquiera tocar el suelo.

Rápidamente se dispuso a contestar el teléfono.

-¿diga Alcalde?- dijo la chica emocionada.

-Hola burbuja ¿se encuentra blossom?- preguntó el Alcalde.

-Oh no ella salió a patrullar la ciudad junto con buttercup, ya volverán,ellas no han de tardar-

-No burbuja, esto es urgente- decía el alcalde alarmado.

-dicen que han visto a la banda gangrena arrojar desechos tóxica en el puerto cerca de las playas de Saltadilla, debes ir a detenerlos pronto-

-¡Oh no! ¡Pobres pecesitos!- decía burbuja

-No se preocupe alcalde, yo iré a detenerlos-

Luego de eso la chica superpoderosa Azul salió rápidamente por la ventana dejando una notable estela azul en el cielo nocturno, Burbuja por fin iba a impresionar a sus hermanas, ella no se preocupaba por tener que lidiar sola contra la banda gangrena, si, eran unos vándalos, pero no considerados altamente peligrosos.

la chica que la espiaba desde enfrente de su casa, sonrió con malicia.

-Aquí "Rox96" el objetivo salió de la casa-

-Jajaja perfecto, hasta ahora todo va saliendo bien deacuerdo al plan, esta será la broma del siglo, mi mejor obra- dijo el misterioso jefe de la chica, luego se giró hacia la banda gangrena, ellos estaban en la oficina del alcalde, con el alcalde inconciente y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

El jefe de la banda de piel verde, Ace le dio un golpe en la cabeza a uno de sus integrantes, que era un jorobado.

-Grubber (genio) la próxima vez que imites la voz del alcalde trata de sonar más convincente ¿quieres?- reprochaba Ace.

-No tienes que sonar paranoico, después de todo, tirar deshechos al mar no es algo tan grave- decía desviando la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. Luego sé dirigió a su aliado.

-Bien, ya hicimos nuestra parte- dijo Ace como queriendo terminar con esto de una vez.

-Ahora me entregas lo que acordamos- exigió el chico vándalo de piel verde.

-Deacuerdo Ace, deacuerdo, no tienes que desconfiar de mí, sabes que siempre cumplo lo que prometo-

-No siempre- decía Ace aún sin bajar la guardia.

-Aquí esta tu recompensa ¿lo quieres o no?- respondió el ser misterioso enseñándole la bolsa, a los infames pandilleros de townsville se les iluminaron los ojos por el contenido, deliciosos Jawbreakers importados cuyo sabor era difícil de conseguir, Ace rápidamente le arrebató la bolsa a su "socio"

-Un placer haber hecho negocios contigo- Ace luego le dio la espalda para marcharse antes de que alguien se entere de lo que pasó en la alcaldía.

-Bien, muchachos andando, ¡tenemos deliciosos Jawbreakers que disfrutar para toda una semana!-

-El alcalde nos envidiaría- dijo Snake en su típico siseo.

Antes de saltar por la ventana, Ace dirigió con una ligera expresión de duda, no pudo evitar saciar su curiosidad.

-Oye, sólo quiero saber,¿por qué hacer esto contra ella y sus hermanas?, si tus enemigos son otros, y de no ser por ellos habrías logrado tu cometido.-

-digamos que me cansé de mis enemigos y quiero saber cómo es tratar con alguien diferente, además yo quiero probar un punto, y si todo sale como lo planeé, el mundo será una desgracia duradera- eso último lo dijo con maldad y sonrió con solo imaginarlo.

\- pero es un poco triste, saber que tal vez no esté ahí para verlo, ahora si me disculpas tengo una cita con cierta superpoderosa rubia-

Ace conocía bien a este sujeto al que estaba ayudando, sabía bien lo que decía y lo que quería lograr, pero esa última frase no entendió mucho, pero decidió no indagar más y saltó de la gran ventana de la alcaldía.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad de Saltadilla, en un rascacielos, el más alto de todos, estaban observando las calles, podrían ver prácticamente todo de ahí, estaban Eddy y doble d desde lo alto, Doble d tenía unos binoculares,los estaba usando para observar el paisaje urbano de la ciudad, al parecer había silencio y tranquilidad absoluta, sin duda las chicas superpoderosas hacían bien su trabajo de proteger la ciudad, aquí en Townsville, los malechores lo pensaban dos veces antes de cometer algún robo o asalto.

Los dos Eds no se dieron cuenta, pero Blossom y Buttercup ya habían llegado al rascacielos, iban a sorprenderlos gritando detrás de ellos.

-ni siquiera lo intenten chicas- dijeron Eddy y Doble d al unísono

-q-qué cómo notaron que estábamos aquí- dijo Buttercup sorprendida.

-no hicimos ni un mínimo ruido-

-de hecho si hicieron un mínimo ruído- dijo Doble d

-y las oímos tan fácilmente, supongo que esas son las desventajas de hacer una ciudad completamente tranquila en la noche- dijo Eddy con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-idiota- dijo Bellota dándolo un puño suave, pero doloroso al chico de tres pelos en el hombro.

-¡Oye necesito ese brazo para golpear a los malos!- dijo Eddy adolorido pero sonriendo.

-Bueno Blossom ¿dime para qué nos citaron aquí?- preguntó Doble d

-bien, chicos verán- decía Blossom con optimismo.

-tenemos una sorpresa que revelarles, es algo que la verdad a nosotras aún nos sorprende-

-es sobre nuestra hermana burbuja- decía Bellota igual de contenta que su hermana pelirroja.

-está embarazada ¿verdad?- respondió Doble d, la pelirroja y la verde quedaron boquiabiertas aún más sorprendidas y Eddy no fue la excepción. Él también tuvo la misma reacción que ellas ¿Cómo es que acertó?

-Una vez más lo preguntaré- dijo Buttercup.

-¿cómo lo supiste Doble d?-

-Simple- respondió el chico del gorro.

-Están sudando, sus pupilas están dilatadas,y sus manos están temblando un poco, nunca demuestran alguna señal de estar nerviosas o tener miedo, no desde que enfrentaron al monstruo de Dick hardly, y dudo mucho que sea Dick-

-¿Okey?- dijo Blossom impresionada por la deducción de Doble d, no había duda de que él era tan listo como ella.

-tengo que aprenderme bien como haces esas observaciones cabeza de calcetín- dijo Eddy luego de recuperar su expresión indiferente de siempre.

-¿y quien es el padre?- preguntó Doble d con una expresión de curiosidad, un momento de silencio invadió la escena, y por la imperturbable tranquilidad de la noche en la ciudad, eso lo hizo más notable.

-Burbuja no nos quiso decir sobre eso- dijo Buttercup un poco seria.

-Seguro es algún idiota que al enterarse, huyó de la ciudad, de todas maneras sabremos quien es ¿nos ayudarían a investigar eso no?- preguntó la líder pelirroja.

-Por supuesto amigas- dijo Doble d con optimismo.

-Lo que sea por nuestra querida amiga Burbuja-

Un sonido de vidrio roto fue escuchado por los sensibles oídos de las superpoderosas, luego un sonido ensordecedor de la alarma comienza a llamar la atención de los dos Eds.

-Parece que alguien está robando un automóvil- dijo Blossom.

-Perfecto, por fin algo de acción- Dijo Buttercup sonriendo y chocando los puños

-Andando!- dijo la pelirroja.

Blossom cargó a Eddy, Buttercup hizo lo mismo con Doble d y se fueron volando en dirección para detener al criminal.

-después nos llevan al rascacielos pero en el suelo ¿si?-dijo Eddy

-Ed está abajo cuidando nuestra camioneta-

-No somos tus aviones privados, Eddy- Se quejó la chica verde.

Otro acontecimiento se estaba a punto de dar al otro lado de la ciudad, en el puerto de Townsville, la superpoderosa de cabello rubio y coletas había llegado a la escena del crimen, Burbuja aterrizó lo más despacio posible, sin emitir ningún sonido al pisar el suelo, se fue a esconder detrás de unas enormes cajas de madera, trató de divisar todos los alrededores del lugar, no había ninguna señal de la banda gangrena, pero si divisó a alguien, esa persona llevaba puesta una bata y sombrero, por lo que fue difícil para la rubia reconocerla, pero no hay duda que era una chica joven, eso lo notó por los rulos, que fue lo único que se dejó ver.

-qué extraño, esa chica no parece ser de la banda gangrena- decía Burbuja para sí misma, ella no pudo evitar notar tener la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando, pues su instinto de heroína estaba en lo correcto, sintió una presencia detrás suyo, ella reaccionó dándose la vuelta, pero para su desgracia, el tipo fue más rápido, y la roció con un líquido misterioso en el rostro.

Su visión comenzó a tornarse borrosa, estaba desvaneciéndose, no había duda de que iba a desmayarse ahí mismo, pero alcanzó a ver a su muy posiblemente captor, tenía puesto una chaqueta roja con pequeñas rayas formando unos cuadrados pequeños, un gran pantalón gris, adornado con formaciones de color negro en la parte de los codos y las rodillas, en el centro llevaba una camisa deportiva de cierto pueblo conocido,cuyo número era 62, el sujeto tenía una gran sonrisa diabólica, era obvio que lo reconocería.

\- Es muy irónico, que la sustancia que dio vida a ti y a tus hermanas ahora sea el líquido de tu perdición, si burbuja, te rocié con sustancia X, conbinada con gas adormecedor, anulará tus poderes el tiempo que necesite, al menos eso me dijo nuestro querido amigo Mojo jojo- dijo sonriendo con mucha malicia, por fín atrapó a una superpoderosa.

-N-no sabía que estabas detrás de esto, qué tonta fui, caí en tu trampa- alcanzó a decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, hermano de Eddy- Burbuja dijo con repudio. Entrecerrando los ojos en él

-mis hermanas te detendrán- fué lo último que alcanzó a decir.

-Oh mi tierna e inocente, Burbujita- dijo el hermano de Eddy con un falso tono de ternura

-Yo cuento con eso, no es nada personal, pero el verdadero objetivo no eres tú, pero el atraparte a TI le servirá mucho de distracción JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AJAJAJAJAJAJA- se rió en señal de triunfo.

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva trama, en este fusionfall alterno, harán participación muchos personajes,héroes y villanos que no están en el juego, ya notaron que el Hermano de Eddy de Ed edd n Eddy Big picture show (Todos contra los Eds en Latinoamérica) esta en la historia, pues él será el que desencadene todo el caos en el mundo, ya que por causa de él y su siniestro plan nace la emperatriz que quiere crear una dictadura mundial, por lo cual algunos héroes se unen a la resistencia, pero será capítulos más adelante.**

 **¿por qué el hermano de eddy se mete con una superpoderosa y no con los eds que son sus enemigos mortales o menos con Eddy? ¿Quién es realmente el objetivo? Todo eso se sabrá en el segundo capí ha hablado "Eltiorob95" Esto es "Fusionfall= héroes caídos" hasta la próxima.**


	2. Llamando a los héroes

Capitulo 2

 **Llamando a los héroes.**

Luego de la reunión las dos superpoderosas y los Eds, la madrugada ya estaba presente, el trío de Eds en su camioneta se dirigían de nuevo a Peach creek, La pelirroja y la verde habían llegado a su hogar.

-¡Burbuja, ya llegamos!- dijo Blossom al entrar por las notables ventanas de su casa, pero les llamó la atención que burbuja no esté en la habitación, pensaron que quizá tuvo sus antojos y está en la cocina.

llamaron a Burbuja por segunda vez, pero esta no les respondía, volaron a cada rincón de la casa, pero no hallaron a su hermana la azul.

-Burbuja basta de juegos ¿dónde rayos estás?- gritó Buttercup

no tardaron mucho tiempo en notar que su hermana menor Burbuja no se encontraba en la casa, eso alarmó un poco a sus dos hermanas.

-¿A dónde rayos fue?-

-Seguro salió a tomar aire fresco- dijo la líder.

-¿Pero a esta hora de la noche?- dijo Buttercup no convencida

-Vayamos a dormir, ya volverá, sabe cuidarse- dijo la pelirroja bostezando de sueño, ambas superpoderosas se acostaron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Buttercup y Blossom se levantaron esperaron encontrar a Burbuja durmiendo o al menos en la cocina, pero no estaba, no llegó, ahora sí las chicas tenían un motivo para preocuparse.

-¿Dónde pudo haberse ido esa tonta?- dijo Buttercup completamente furiosa y a la vez preocupada.

Bombón lo estuvo pensando un momento, Burbuja no lo hacía notar pero estaba algo harta y cansada de que sus hermanas no la hayan dejado salir en estos primeros meses de su embarazo.

-Ella habrá salido a patrullar la ciudad- dijo Blossom con seguridad.

-¿Estás seguro de que pudo ser eso?- preguntó Buttercup

-completamente- asintió la líder

-si no ¿por qué otra cosa razón saldría?-

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento pensando, de pronto el teléfono de la línea directa suena fuertemente, Blossom va a atender rápidamente.

-¿Hola alcalde?-

La heroína pelirroja se sorprende un poco, a ver que quien le habla, no era el alcalde si no una voz de alguien más familiar.

-Señorita bellum-

-Hola Blossom, necesito que vengan a la alcaldía de inmediato, estaba entrando a la oficina tranquilamente a la oficina como siempre y encontré al alcalde atado y golpeado-

Las chicas sin perder palabra, fueron volando a la alcaldía a toda velocidad.

-ya llegamos señorita bellum ¿Dónde está el alcalde?- preguntó Blossom

-¡chicas! ¡Chicas!- se acercó el alcalde abrazando a Blossom, está lo mira algo sorprendida.

-La banda gangreena y un desconocido le tendieron una trampa a burbuja, los escuché hablar de eso-

-¿La banda gangreena?- preguntó Blossom

-¿¡Ellos tienen a nuestra hermana!?- dijo Buttercup apretando los puños de ira.

-El muelle de Townsville, dijeron algo sobre un muelle- continuó el alcalde.

Buttercup fue a toda velocidad al refugio de la banda gangreena, que se encontraba en el gran depósito de basura de la ciudad, mientras que Blossom se dirigió al muelle a hallar pistas, tenía las sospechas de que alguien más estaba detrás de esto, la banda gangreena no podría planear esto por sí sola.

Buttercup llegó al lugar, atravesó el techo de forma violenta, sorprendiendo a la banda gangreena, sin mediar palabra, los atacó a todos dándoles unos fuertes y duros puñetazos y patadas a cada uno, claro sin pasarse de fuerza, por que muertos no dirían nada.

-¿¡dónde esta!?- exigió la chica verde lanzando al gran Billy sobre ellos cuan bola de boliche a un pequeño grupo de pins aislados.

-¿¡qué hicieron con mi hermana!?-

-Buttercup por favor, cálmate- dijo Ace en el miedo, pero en cambio sólo se tragó otro puñetazo de parte de la chica.

-te puedo decir, dónde está, sólo deja de golpearnos-

Buttercup quien tenía a Snake apretado del cuello, mira a Ace un segundo, analizando si no hay alguna señal de engaño, suelta a Snake, un poco más calmada.

-Te escucho-

En el muelle, Blossom comenzó a volar alrededor del lugar, minimizó su vista para poder encontrar alguna posible pista que la guíe al paradero de su hermana desaparecida.

Logra hallar algo, Una tarjeta blanca que se encontraban detrás de unas cajas de madera, la cual recoge y Lee.

"La broma va para ustedes, chicas superpoderosas, suerte tratando de hallar a su querida hermanita firma= 62"

-El hermano de Eddy- pensó Blossom para sí misma.

Buttercup aparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante la pelirroja.

-¡Blossom, ya sé quién tiene a nuestra hermana!- dijo la chica verde con mucha preocupación.

-Tarde, buttercup- respondió Blossom con seriedad.

-Por que me acabo de enterar- dijo enseñando la tarjeta dejando claramente el mensaje.

(En el centro de investigaciones de Townsville.)

Los Eds se encontraban investigando un caso muy llamativo de Peach creek, cuyas pistas los llevaron a la ciudad de Townsville, más bien Doble d era el que se encargaba de encontrar pistas, mientras Ed se distraía con cualquier artefacto novedoso que veía.

-¿seguro de que no se llevaron nada más?- interrogó Eddy a uno de los investigadores dueños del lugar.

-no, nada más que una pequeña cantidad de equipo- respondió el dueño

\- nada importante en realidad, puedes ver por qué no llamamos a las chicas superpoderosas.

-No las llamaron por que ustedes hacían sus investigaciones con sustancia X- respondió Eddy sonando con acusatorio.

-No, Para su información joven Eddy, el profesor Utonium fue el que nos dió la sustancia X sólo para investigaciones, nosotros sólo queríamos ver qué utilidades podíamos sacar de ella, como crear vacunas para enfermedades, inmunidad etc, somos científicos, no monstruos- respondía el dueño.

Eddy observa el cuerpo muerto del guardia de seguridad, aparentemente con signos de haber sido torturado antes.

-Pues está en manos de monstruos ahora- respondió él.

-Quiero una lista de todo el personal que sabía de la existencia de la sustancia X aquí- dijo Doble d con seriedad, definitivamente los Eds, principalmente doble d y Eddy sabían de quién se trataba, el truco era saber por qué lo hacía.

-Nadie abandonará esta instalación hasta que nosotros sepa….-

Dos dos estelas de luz verde y rosa aparecen ante ellos, eran las superheroínas.

-¡Ed, Doble d, Eddy!- llamó Buttercup

-¡Nos tienen que ayuda por favor, el la tiene!- dijo Blossom mostrándoles la tarjeta que halló a Eddy y a Doble d.

Ellos la leyeron, se miraron y asintieron.

-Tratándose de mi hermano, esto es algo en lo que tenemos que contribuír todos- dijo Eddy con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Doble d?-

-Claro, entiendo- dijo Doble d

El chico del gorro saca su comunicador y emite un llamado.

-Atención a toda la junta de héroes, llamando a la liga héroes, esto es prioridad, necesito a todos los ojos y oídos que pueda en Townsville, para hallar el paradero de una chica-

Uno de los miembros de la liga que oyen el mensaje es numero cuatro de la organización KND los chicos del barrio.

-¿Es enserio, Doble d?- preguntaba el rubio mientras combatía a unos robots anti-niño de los de la otra cuadra.

-¿Llamas a toda la liga sólo para buscar a una sola persona desaparecida?-

-La desaparecida es un miembro de la Junta de héroes, una de las superpoderosas-

Dexter el niño científico genio que se encontraba en su laboratorio quien estuvo oyendo el llamado, interrumpe la conversación.

-¿¡Quien!? ¿no es buttercup o sí?- preguntaba el pelirrojo con preocupación.

-¡Claro que no es Buttercup, cabeza hueca, Burbuja!-

Era la voz de Eddy quien respondió fastidiado a Dexter.

-¡Eddy, no es momento para que discutas, tenemos una situación grave aquí!- dijo Doble d en tono de regaño.

\- Pero era muy obvio que era burbuja la desaparecida, cabeza de calcetín, por que Blossom es muy lista como para caer en una trampa, y buttercup se sabe cuidar muy bien ¿¡y se supone que es niño genio!?-

-¡Ey te estoy oyendo cretino!- exclamó Dexter a través del comunicador.

-¡YA! ¡dejen las conflictos de divas para más tarde!- exclamó Buttercup nerviosa.

-¡Es mi hermana y mi futuro sobrino los que están con ese enfermo!-

-¡Cálmate buttercup!- dijo Blossom intentando tranquilizarla.

-la hallaremos sana y salva te lo prometo-

-Está bien-

-Eso te incluye a ti también Ben- dijo Doble d hablando por el comunicador.

En una casa de los suburbios de Bellwood

Esta el adolescente más célebre del universo, Ben tennyson, quien estaba en su sofá relajado.

-Pero si es mi dia libre-

-¡AHORA BEN!- gritó la voz de Buttercup haciendo que Ben se estremezca y se caiga del sofá.

-Auch!-

Benjamin suspira en derrota, y pone en marcha su "Reloj"

-Bueno omnitrix , dame algo bueno esta vez-

El chico tennyson se transforma en el alien reptiliano más rápido del universo, XLR8

-¿XLR8? Bueno eso servirá, asi termino con este caso más rápido de lo que piensen, y continuo mi dia libre-

-¿Bloo oiste eso?- le preguntaba Mac a su amigo imaginario quien también estaba recostado en el sofá de la mansión Foster.

-Si, suena terrible- decía Bloo sin emoción bebiendo de su gaseosa y eructando.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudar, somos parte de la junta de héroes- sugirió el joven Mac.

-Pero hoy es día de relajarse- se quejó Bloo no queriendo moverse de su sofá.

-además deja que Frankie, Eduardo y Wilt (wildo) se encarguen-

-Bloo, ellos ahora están ocupados combatiendo Extremosaurus, y como aún no han venido, me temo que aún los estarán combatiendo- dijo Mac.

Bloo sólo bostezó en señal de aburrimiento.

-Vamos- dijo Mac llevando a Bloo a rastras.

Y así en la ciudad Townsville sólo los héroes que oyeron el llamado de emergencia vinieron, les contaron de la situación.

-Y eso es lo que pasó- explicaba Doble d a Ben (quien aún estaba transformado en XLR8) Cuatro, Dexter, Mac y Bloo.

-Si ven al Hermano de Eddy o a su ayudante la pelirroja, nos avisan- sugirió Doble d

El grupo asintió.

-Dexter-llama a Eddy al niño científico.

-Quisiera que vayas al muelle de la ciudad, donde burbuja fue raptada por mi hermano, ve si encuentras algún testigo que la haya visto a ella o a él entendido-

-No te preocupes, con mi artefacto de huellas dactilares ten por seguro que sabré quienes estuvieron ahí-

-Es justo por eso que te pedí este encargo a ti-

-quiere decir que admites que no soy un cabeza hueca-

Eddy le da golpe suave al codo de Dexter.

-¡sólo ve allí ¡¿okey?-

Todos los héroes se separaron a diferentes puntos de la ciudad de Townsville y alrededores, la búsqueda de burbuja había empezado.

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Perdonen la tardanza, es que estuve escribiendo mis otros fics, pero ya llegarán más capítulos de esta versión alterna del juego, no daré más detalles de este fic, pero espero sea una historia que les guste y les atraiga a muchos, les ha hablado "EltioRob95" nos leemos.**


	3. Tragedia

**Tragedia.**

 _"¿q-qué pasó? Por qué me estás haciendo esto?"_

 _"Ja jaja ja, pobre burbuja mejor relájate, vé el lado bueno, muy pronto dejarás de sufrir, para que después el mundo entero lo haga jajajajajaaaa"_

En la ciudad de townsville y los alrededores, el pequeño grupo de héroes empezó la búsqueda de "recuperación burbuja" en todos lugares conocidos de la ciudad sin excepciones, las avenidas, los callejones, los parques, hasta en lugares del bajo mundo conocido por los villanos de la localidad, Mac y bloo se encargaron de supervisar los callejones y los parques, especialmente el que estaba cercano a la guarida de Mojo jojo, blossom y buttercup se encargaron de recorrer la ciudad por los aires.

Dexter se encargó de rastrear el lugar donde se vió a la superpoderosa rubia por última vez, tratando encontrar huellas dactilares con su artefacto de detección, número cuatro y los Eds se encargaron de ir por las zonas clandestinas, lugar donde todo los criminales de saltadilla se escondían, la parte negra de la gran ciudad, la mayoría de los malintencionados no tardaron mucho en reconocer que eran miembros de la junta de héroes y los intentaron atacar, El agente Knd , doble d , Ed y Eddy ya se esperaban algo así y entraron en defensa.

Mientras tanto Ben tennyson quien por el momento, aún estaba transformado en XLR8, estaba recorriendo toda la ciudad en tan sólo unos segundos, algo le llamó la atención en el recorrido, lo que encontró lo dejó en un rostro que describía sorpresa y horror.

Rápidamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , el aliénigena azul con apariencia de lagarto humanoide llegó hacia donde estaban los tres Eds.

-¡Eddy , Doble d , Ed! tienen que ver esto- dijo XLR8.

Los Eds asintieron, excepto Eddy quien observó a número cuatro.

-¿crees que te puedas encargar de esos imbéciles tú solo güero?-

-¿estás bromeando?- respondió cuatro sonriendo mientras le raspaba la cabeza con el puño cerrado a un malviviente.

-No he tenido un buen tiempo para patear traseros de adulto desde mi cita con número tres-

Eddy sonrió –Luego nos alcanzas-

-Si, si como sea, sólo vayan- respondía cuatro.

Los Eds tomaron de las manos o pinzas o lo que sea que tenía XLR8 como "manos" y los trajó en un parpadeo al lugar mostrándoles lo que encontró, cuando llegaron, El trío de Peach creek contempló con horror lo que veían, el cadáver era de un ser peludo con capa azul, y piel verde pálida, lo de la palidés quizás era debido al estado de descomposición que se empezaba a notar, tenía un gran casco adornando su cabeza, el muerto se trataba del supervillano más infame de Townsville Mojo jojo.

-Vaya vaya así que Mojo jojo estaba detrás de este secuestro planeado por tu hermano- dijo Doble d.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende- dijo Eddy.

-tratándose de perjudicar a las chicas superpoderosas, obviamente este simio no estaría ausente, se perjudicó él también al creer que podía confiar en mi hermano.

Doble d rápidamente tomó el comunicador, para avisarle a los demás.

"Cuatro, Mac y Bloo y los demás, hallamos a Mojo jojo, repito hallamos a Mojo jojo"

Buttercup apretó los puños.

-debí sospechar que ese simio pulgoso también estaba detrás de todo esto-

-¿Qué información sobre burbuja pudieron sacarle? cambio- preguntó Blossom.

"Está muerto, sospecho que fue el hermano de Eddy fue quien lo mató, cambio"

Al oír eso, un enorme silencio invadió las alturas en donde ellas estaban, a pesar de estar suspendidas en el aire, Mojo jojo su más grande archirrival había perecido, aunque Blossom sintió algo de pena por él, Buttercup sólo bajó la mirada sin decir una palabra.

Numero cuatro quien había terminado de repartir palizas entre los criminales hostiles de townsville, el rubio abandonó el "lugar negro" de la ciudad rápidamente.

-Ben, ya interrogué a todos en los lugares clandestinos, esos pobres diablos no saben nada de la desaparición de burbuja, vén por mi, te espero-

-Bien- responde XLR8 (ben)

-vuelvo en un menos de lo que Ed diga la palabra pan tostado-

Dicho y hecho, desapareció a toda velocidad, Ed hizo una mueca de confusión.

-Emmm ¿Pan….-

XLR8 aparece rápidamente frente a los Eds con número cuatro agarrado de la mano.

Tostado?-

-Se los dije, será pan comido-

El comunicador volvió a sonar

"Chicos, Chicos, aquí Dexter, encontré a un marino maniatado, dice que vió al hermano de Eddy y su ayudante, robarse un submarino, están en un submarino, repito, están en un submarino Chicas ¿lo oyen?"

-Claro y fuerte- dijo Buttercup y voló a toda velocidad sobrepasando a Blossom, sorprendiéndola,

-¡Buttercup espera!- gritó la heroína pelirroja.

-¿un Submarino? ¿oiste eso Mac?- dijo el amigo imaginario Bloo luego de oír el comunicado.

-¡eso es muy cool!- exclamó.

-No es cool si es controlado por villanos, Bloo- respondió Mac sin emoción.

-Oh es cierto, qué mal plan- dijo Bloo con decepción.

Rápidamente XLR8 pasó a toda velocidad cerca de ellos llevándolos al lugar del sitio, Buttercup quien llegó primero al lugar antes que nadie en cuestión de segundos, usó su visión de rayos X sobre el mar, pudo encontrar al submarino, se sumergió como bala, y lo levantó con toda sus fuerzas hacia la costa tomándole sólo un parpadeo de tiempo.

Rompió la cubierta metálica del submarino con toda agresividad como si de carton se tratase.

-¡Yo te salvaré burbuja!- gritó la chica verde.

Cuando entró al interior del submarino, contempló con enojo hasta en las venas, al ver a su hermana inconciente, acostada, y al parecer siendo torturada quirúrgicamente, con ambos villanos vestidos como "Doctor y enfermera" . El hermano de Eddy y su ayudante.

-¿¡Qué creen que están haciendo con mi hermana!?- gritó Buttercup con furia.

-No te preocupes Burbuja ya estoy aquí-

El hermano de Eddy sonrió con astucia y malicia combinada.

-No tan rápido, chica verde- dijo apretando el botón rojo de un control que tenía en mano.

Un enorme gas se liberó alrededor del lugar, La superpoderosa empezó a tocer por la exposición al gas, si era algún tipo de gas mortal, no sería problema para ella, no tendría ningún efecto. Cuando la heroína recuperó la vista gracias a que se dispersó el gas, escuchó una voz gruesa y monstruosa que repetía su nombre, una voz desgraciadamente conocida para ella.

Ella levantó la vista para reconocer la figura abominable.

-No puede ser ¡NO EL!-

Los temores de la chica verde se confirmaron, por desgracia, el monstruo que apareció ante ella se trataba de Dick hardley, o lo que quedaba de él, el científico ambicioso quien alguna vez fue amigo del profesor Utonium, pero llevado por su avaricia, intentó deshacerse de las jóvenes heroínas digiriendo la sustancia X, y transformándose en un aterrador monstruo, las chicas y el profesor creyeron haberse librado de él cuando murió en su fábrica atacado por sus propias copias de las chicas superpoderosas originales, desde entonces esa abominación producto de la sustancia X, aparece para destruir la ciudad, sin ninguna conciencia, su humanidad perdida y desvanecida por completo, ningún recuerdo de su vida anterior como científico egocéntrico, con la mentalidad de un monstruo salvaje verdadero, pero con el trauma de cuando las copias de las chicas lo atacaron.

Ahora este horrendo ser tenía un odio natural hacia las chicas superpoderosas, destruirlas era su único objetivo, se volvió uno de los enemigos más tembles de las heroínas rosa, celeste y verde, al ver lo invencible y difícil de destruir que en todas las veces que batallaron contra él, más peligroso, más destructivo y mucho más fuerte que los rowdyruff boys y Mojo jojo simio gigante juntos. Y unos de los pocos enemigos que han causado temor en el corazón de las superpoderosas.

Buttercup sin perder tiempo, voló hacia él, embistiéndolo de manera bestial, y sacándolo del submarino para alejarlo de burbuja.

-¡Dick! ¡no permitiré que lastimes a mi hermana y al bebé!- gritó ella con toda la rabia y nervios.

El hermano de Eddy y la chica pelirroja contemplaron la pelea con una sonrisa.

-¿bebé?- dijo la secuaz del acérrimo enemigo de los Eds.

-Bien, la broma del siglo ya está hecha- dijo el hermano de Eddy con satisfacción.

-Hay que irnos rápidamente a un lugar seguro, bien lejos para ver los fuegos artificiales y donde esos malditos héroes no nos encuentren, rápido Roxanne-

La chica llamada Roxanne frunció el ceño se cruzó de brazos. Era una chica de gran cabello enrulado, remera rosa corta con mangas negras con el dibujo de un corazón negro en el medio, con el ombligo para afuera, con unos pantalones negros ajustados, una chica muy sexy y bonita por si lo preguntan, pero con mal carácter.

-Bro, a mí siempre me han encantado los Submarinos, no deberíamos abandonarlo- dijo Roxanne sonando fastidiada

El hermano de Eddy bufó molesto. -Te conseguiré otro, Larguémonos ya-

-Pero a este submarino ya le puse nombre, por lo tanto es mío-

El hermano de Eddy, tironeó del brazo a Roxanne y la acercó cara a cara, observándola con cara de pocos amigos.

-Roxanne, si no nos largamos ahora, el pequeñín inútil de mi hermanito, sus amigos y demás hacedores del bien, vendrán y nos pondrán una cuantiosa paliza ¿¡quieres eso!? Quédate a recibirlas si quieres, pero yo me Largo-

Roxanne seguía expresando su disgusto, pero se resignó a hacerle caso a su "Pareja", no sin antes voltear y despedirse del submarino.

-Adiós Vaness-

Roxanne era una chica normal de Lemon brook, ciudad vecina de Peach creek, quien luego por asuntos de economía según sus padres, se mudó y de mala gana a Peach creek, dejando la lado a sus amigos, amigas, conocidos, tal como ella se esperaba, a la pelirroja les desagradó su estadía en el lugar, con las únicas personas con las que se llevaba realmente bien eran los Eds y las Kankers, pero todo cambió cuando había conocido al hermano mayor de Eddy, de quien se enamoró perdidamente, decidió apoyarlo completamente en su decisión de volverse criminal con tal de hacerle la vida imposible a los Eds y cobrarles por la humillación que tuvo en "Mondo agogo" el parque de diversiones su antiguo lugar trabajo.

Desde entonces ha sido su fiel ayudante y amante, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo en sus planes, por más retorcidos, sádicos, y crueles que estos sean, pero todo sea por querer ganarse su amor, tanto era ese ilusionado objetivo de ella que no le importo abandonar a sus padres divorciados para dedicarse a una vida como villana, pero lo que Roxie ignoraba completamente es que en realidad el Hermano de Eddy no la amaba realmente, no sólo por el hecho de que él sea mayor que ella, si no por el simple de ser un sociópata, y a un sociópata no le interesa nadie más que a sí mismo.

Los muy pillos no se alejaron unos centímetros del submarino roto, y ya estaban siendo acorralados, de repente , el infame dúo fue tomado por sorpresa cuando un enorme tornado azul los envolvió , Los levantó a una cierta altura haciendo que estos gritaran, el tornado se desvaneció revelando a cierto alienígena veloz como un haz de luz. El hermano de Eddy y Roxanne impactaron contra el suelo, quedando adoloridos de la caída , para que de ese modo, les sea muy difícil huír.

-¿Sabes? Un submarino no se ve tan femenino para llamarse Vaness- dijo XLR8 frente a la pareja.

Roxanne se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, cierra la boca Tennyson ¿tú que vas a saber de lo femenino? Si siempre estás ocupado fuera del planeta haciendo tus cosas ñoñas del espacio, por eso no tienes novia-

-Ouch eso duele- Dijo número cuatro apareciendo junto a Los Eds, Dexter, Mac y Bloo.

-Sí salgo con alguien para tu información- respondió XLR8 cruzándose de brazos.

-Hermano, nos vas a decir dónde está Burbuja ¿donde la tienes?- decía Eddy sonando serio.

-Oh hermanito enserio, cada vez me sorprendes que me hables de forma tan poco amistosa, años de causarte traumas infantiles dieron resultados-

-te hizo una pregunta- dijo Doble d

-Mejor responde qué hiciste con la hermana menor de las superpoderosas ¿Dónde está burbuja?-

-¿¡donde está mi hermana!? ¡Confiesa hermano de Eddy!- gritaba Blossom.

El hermano de Eddy sólo seguía sonriendo con maldad ante las miradas de odio de los héroes.

Número cuatro rompió el silencio.

-Yo digo dejemos a este patán, y la busquemos dentro del submarino-

El agente KND rubio se dirigió al lugar.

-¡No entres al submarino Cuatro!- gritó Doble d.

-está rodeado por una especie de gas, no sé que tipo de gas peligroso pueda ser-

-Tiene razón- dijo Blossom usando su visión de rayos X.

-Pero de hecho el gas, no es peligroso, según mi visión de rayos X por la apariencia de los compuestos, parece ser un gas alucinógeno y nada más, pero aún así no te acerques, puedo estar equivocada-

La superheroína rosa flotó unos metros y usó su super soplido de frescura para dispersar el gas lejos. Blossom usó nuevamente su visión para intentar hallar a Burbuja pero ella no se encontraba allí.

Eddy rápidamente se volteó con rabia hacia su vil hermano mayor.

-¿¡en donde está!? ¿¡qué hiciste con ella!? ¡habla ya! ¿por qué la secuestrarías? ¿sé que te robaste la sustancia X para rociarla y que se desvanezcan sus poderes, pero ese efecto, sólo es temporal ¿así por qué la raptarías? ¿por qué mataste a Mojo jojo?-

El hermano de Eddy suspiró con aburrimiento.

-Hay hermanito, cómo se nota que tú no eres el cerebro por más que intentes ser el líder de tu simplón trío-

Eddy apretaba sus dientes con rabia con cada palabra que su hermano resaltaba, y pensar que de niño lo admiraba y temía, para años después darse cuenta que sólo se trataba de un simple patán y cobarde que disfrutaba dañar a los débiles,

El hermano de Eddy se voltea a ver a Dobl Blossom por ser los listos.

-A ver cerebritos ¿Por qué creen que hay gas alucinógeno en un submarino? ¿Por qué creen que robé una gran cantidad de sustancia X cuando sólo necesitaba una pizca para poder reducir a su ingenua burbuja? ¿por qué creen que conseguí una bomba nuclear y la instalé en el parque de Townsville?-

El comentario de la bomba fue lo que dejó en Shock a todo el grupo a su alrededor.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-No fue nada fácil, tuve que conseguir la ayuda de un genio malévolo con un robot gigante de adorno, y Mojo jojo fue el objeto perfecto para eso, él me facilitó conseguir la bomba, creyó que sería para pedir rescate por la ciudad, a cambio del control total de Townsville, pobre Mojo, su desesperación por vencerlas lo llevó a confiar plenamente en mí, me caía bien lo admito ese simio, pero no podía tener cabos sueltos en mi plan ,lo estropearía todo, ahora cuando el corazón de la heroína rubia pare , todos los corazones de los habitantes de townsville lo harán con ella-

Decía el hermano de Eddy con todo el regocijo del mundo.

Dicho toda esta revelación dejó a los héroes muy pensativo ¿qué quería lograr el Hermano de Eddy, aparte del secuestro de Burbuja?.

-Dentro del submarino, pude ver una habitación parecida a una de cualquier hospital de intervención quirúrgica, y algunos dispositivos para un detonador- dijo Blossom.

-Usaste un gas alucinógeno dentro del submarino contra buttercup- dijo Dexter.

-intervención quirúrgica, partes de detonador, ¿entonces Burbuja en realidad…?-

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio y en completo shock pensando en lo peor , sus dudas habían sido aclaradas, Hasta Mac y bloo no pudieron decir una palabra a pesar jóvenes, pero les sorprendió lo que el hermano de Eddy fue capaz de cometer.

-Eres un hijo de perra- dijo Blossom con los puños apretados.

\- descubrí algo interesante cuando le introduje el detonador ¿sabían que estaba embarazada?- pregunto el hermano de Eddy con cinismo.

Blossom reaccionó dándole una fuerte patada en la mandíbula.

Eddy rápidamente activó el comunicador para hablar con Buttercup.

Buttercup se encontraban en el espacio, mandando con toda su fuerza y golpe tras golpe al horripilante monstruo Dick hardley hacia donde no haiga oxígeno, tenía la esperanza de que tal vez la bestia no soportaría estar en un lugar frío, sin gravedad ni aire.

-NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LASTIMES A MÍ FAMILIA DE NUEVO ¡NUNCA FUISTE UN SER HUMANO! ¡FUISTE UN PÉSIMO AMIGO DEL PROFESOR! ¡SIEMPRE FUISTE UN MONSTRUO REPUGNANTE! ¡AHORA MÍRATE! ¡TE VOLVISTE UNA BESTIA SALVAJE SIN CONCIENCIA NI MEMORIA! ¡PERO AHORA ACABARÉ TU SUFRIMIENTO!- eran las palabras de odio que la chica verde descargaba en Dick.

El comunicador se activó, era la voz desesperada de Eddy.

"Buttercup ¿puedes oírme? Pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, no es real ¡es Burbuja! ¡detente por favor! ¡Es burbuja! ¡ES BURBUJA!"

-¿¡q-qué!?- Buttercup abrió bien altos los ojos.

El ambiente sin oxígeno del espacio hizo que el efecto del gas alucinógeno desaparecerió en la joven superpoderosa, la visión monstruosa de Dick hardley se desvaneció revelando a Burbuja ensangrentada, herida y moribunda.

-b-buttercup- fueron las últimas palabras de la joven rubia. Su corazón había dejado de latir.

Buttercup no podía creer lo que veía, lo que había hecho, asesinó a su propia hermana, Burbuja aún estaba bajo los efectos del químico X, al estar sin poderes era tan frágil como un humano, y ella la mandó al espacio con golpes creyendo que era Dick.

-No…no puede ser… ¿¡qué mierda acabo de hacer!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito enloquecido de Buttercup se escuchó claramente en el comunicador de todos los héroes.

Doble d se volteó hacia XLR8 (Ben)

-Ben rápido, ve a Townsville y quita la bomb…-

Justo en el momento, el periodo de tiempo de su tranformación alienígena había caducado, ben regresó a la normalidad, ahora tenían que esperar a que su omnitrix recargue.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡justo ahora!- gritó Cuatro.

Una silueta rosada a sus espaldas los sorprendió, Blossom había volado hacia Townville usando la velocidad de la luz, estaba la posibilidad de viajar accidentalmente en el tiempo otra vez, pero mandó al diablo esa posibilidad, prefirió correr el riesgo. Doble d ya temía el oscuro propósito en el cual el hermano de Eddy había utilizado el resto de la sustancia X robada. Y seguro que Blossom ya lo había pensado también.

-¡Blossom! ¡No lo hagas! ¡morirás!- gritaba Doble d através del comunicador.

Blossom aunque llegó al parque de la ciudad donde estaba sepultada la bomba en menos de un segundo, pero aún con esa velocidad, ya era tarde, la bomba nuclear ya había estallado a sólo un centímetro de tocarla e intentar llevarla lejos, la bomba nuclear estaba combinada con el químico X, la exposición a dicho químico no sólo le quitó los poderes a la líder de las superpoderosas en un parpadeo, si no que la explosión nuclear la desintegró matándola en el proceso, una gran bola de energía se comía edificios y todo a su paso.

El hermano de Eddy (sonriendo) = Boom.

Una enorme y colosal explosión que consumió la ciudad había sorprendido a los Eds, a Dexter, a Mac , a Bloo, a cuatro y a ben, no lo podían creer, contemplaron la explosión en estado de Shock, el único que disfrutaba el cruento genocidio en masa, era el hermano de Eddy.

-¡WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!-

Esta tragedia no sólo impactará al mundo si no también, traerá terribles cambios.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Espero que les haya impactado este cap, si este fic tendrá una temática seria, el monstruo de Dick hardley, para los que ya no recuerden a este villano monstruo,era del episodio de PPG,Fuera imitaciones (Knock it off en USA) pensé en darle una mejor historia en este Fic.**

 **Roxanne es el famoso OC creado por vaness96 en deviantart del fandom de Ed edd y eddy, esta sería su versión fusion fall alterno según yo,ella por ahora es villana pero en el fondo no es mala, sólo incomprendida, ojalá ella lo lea algún día.**

 **perdonen si tardo mucho en actualizar , así soy con los fics que tienen pocas vistas, pero el capítulo 4 no va a tardar mucho en llegar esta vez, estarán muchos personajes más de las series de CN y de Fusionfall, esta es la catastrofe de la que hablaba y que cambiará todo para siempre, especialmente con los héroes.**

 **personajes en este cap.**

 **-Mac y bloo (foster home)**

 **-Ed , doble d , eddy, el hermano de Eddy (Ed edd n eddy)**

 **-número cuatro (KND kids next door)**

 **-ben tennyson (ben alien force)**

 **\- burbuja (rip) Blossom (rip) Buttercup (Power puff girls)**

 **-Dexter (Dexter´s Laboratory)**

 **soy "eltioRob95" saludos. :)**


	4. Bye townsville, bye Bro

**capitulo 4**

 **Bye Townsville, bye Bro.**

El Planeta entero se había puesto se había puesto de Luto, hoy todos los medios de comunicación, prensa y periodistas de todo el mundo, La hermosa ciudad de Townsville fue descaradamente arrebatada de la vista, un millón de voces de personas inocentes, calladas todas en un solo segundo , donde alguna vez fue un bello paisaje suburbano, lleno de personas trabajando honradamente, familias pasando el rato, con imponentes edificaciones, ahora un montón de escombros, una pestilencia de plutonio, y hedor a sangre desagradable, un gran hoyo vacío lleno de muerte, esto fue lo que quedó de Townsville ahora.

La superpoderosa verde, la única viva que quedaba, con una conciencia devastada, una mirada hacia el suelo, cargando el cuerpo ya sin vida de su hermana burbuja, lo único que podía hacer ahora era lamentarse, ¿cómo pudo dejar que pase esto? Si no la hubiera descuidado, en primer lugar, nada de esto habría pasado, las personas de Townsville aún seguirían vivas, todos sus conocidos estarían con vida, el alcalde, Ms bellun, la señorita Keane, e incluso sus compañeros de escuela, el pensar en eso, la llenaba de impotencia y rabia, se quedó ahí, arrodillada frente al cuerpo de su hermana, por varias horas, ahogándose en sus propios lamentos y copiosas lágrimas.

Mientras las horas transcurrían, Roxanne y el hermano de Eddy, fueron llevados en distintas penitenciarias de Peach creek por separado, ahora el rey del crimen, debía enfrentarse a un fuerte interrogatorio con su hermano menor, el que sí vió el camino correcto.

-Le arrebataste a su ciudad, le arrebaste a sus hermanas, le arrebataste a su sobrino no nato ¿quiero saber por qué lo hiciste? ¿¡por que harías algo tan despreciable como esto bro!?.

Gritaba Eddy furioso encarando a su hermano mayor, este lo miraba con expresión de aburrimiento.

-Oh por favor hermanito, tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo no necesito un motivo, no sé quizás me aburrí, quizás estaba cansado de jugar al bueno y al malo contigo, he pensado hacer esto desde hace un buen tiempo-

Eddy rápidamente lo tomó del cuello, Su hermano mayor sólo levantó una ceja.

-¡ESTO SIEMPRE FUE ENTRE NOSOTROS, YO, ED , DOBLE D, PUEDE QUE LAS KANKERS TAMBIÉN, Y TÚ! ¡POR QUÉ LE HICISTE ESTO A ELLA! ¿¡POR QUÉ A ELLA EN PRIMER LUGAR!?-

El hermano de Eddy simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Mira en lo que nos convertinos nosotros, tú siempre dejaba llevar por la rabia de saber que nunca tendrías éxito siguiendo mis pasos en el arte de crear estafas, lo que te converti al causarte todos esos traumas, te formó el carácter, más que sufrimiento, te hice un favor, Pero Buttercup, ella siempre fue violenta, impulsiva ¿cómo crees que reaccionará ella? ¿en qué se convertirá? Ella y sus hermanas han vivido toda la vida creyendo que eran normales, humanas, autoengañadas ¿entiendes?-

El rostro de Eddy cambió a uno pensativo ¿y si su hermano tuviera razón? Si, Buttercup ha tenido algunos que otros arrebatos, lejos de controlarse, siempre tuvo ese impulso de ira, además de ser la más ruda de las tres superpoderosas, ahora que la heroína perdió a sus hermanas y a su ciudad, quien sabe cómo estaría ahora, y qué pensamientos vendrían por su mente.

-No lo creo- respondió el chico de tres pelos firmemente.

-Hay cosas que ni tú podrías corromper hermano-

El hermano de Eddy sonrió con malicia.

-¿Enserio lo crees así hermanito?, Nah yo pienso que será algo mucho más divertido que eso ¿de verdad piensas que seguirá siendo genial seguir jugando con tu amiguita artificial?-

Mientras Ben tennyson convertido en XLR8, recorrió toda el área de Townsville afectada por la explosión en la mitad de un segundo, buscando posibles sobrevivientes, de paso, tratando de no acercarse demasiado al lugar donde la radioactividad sea alta, no estaba seguro si la especie alienígena en el estaba transformado resistiría esas condicione.

Bloo, número cuatro, con la ayuda de Ed, trataron de meter a Roxanne en la camioneta policial, quien se resistía a patadas y puños dirigidos hacia ningún lado.

-¡No me llevarán a ningún lado perdedores! gritaba la pelirroja.

-¡Quiero estar cerca de mi amorcito!-

-Ya cierra la boca, bruta!- respondió cuatro con fastidio.

-ya estarás con él pronto, pero tras la rejas por el resto de tu miserable existencia, si supieras la gravedad de esto-

Roxanne se abstuvo de seguir forcejeando, ahora que lo pensaba, no podía creer lo que su "Pareja" había hecho, cometió genocidio, el acto más ruín que podría cometer un ser humano, sea héroe, villano o un civil, le costó procesarlo un poco, pero veía positivo la idea de que en unas horas estaría con su "amorcito" un buen tiempo, encerrados, pero juntos por fin, tomó un respiro y entró a la camioneta policial sin ninguna resistencia, cosa que sorprendió a cuatro, los demás estaban enfocados en otras cosas.

-Tengo que llamar a uno, y notificarle de esto- se dijo el rubio para sí mismo.

-conociéndolo, quizás ya sepa algo-

Volteó hacia Doble d quien había llegado luego volar la zona usando su "gorrocóptero" , uno de sus inventos.

-Estuve supervisando el lugar, desgraciadamente no hay ningún rastro de vida, no puedo creer que hayamos perdido a dos amigas nuestras, - dijo cabizbajo el chico del gorro.

-Acabo de ver a Buttercup, ella bajó al centro de saltadilla con el cuerpo de su hermana, ella es la única que puede resistir la radioctividad de esa zona, nadie más-

Todos estaban sorprendidos y conmocionados, cuesta creer que alguien haya sido capaz de cometer semejante acto de locura.

Ahora habían llegado helicópteros, policiales, de rescate, y de la prensa de todo el país, rodearon la zona de destrucción.

Cuatro miró hacia los alrededores.

-Oye ¿dónde está Dexter?- preguntó cuatro a Doble d.

Doble d negó en señal de no saber.

-Yo… no tengo idea- respondió mirando hacia todas partes tratando de localizarlo.

En el centro de la ciudad de townsville…

Una persona se acercaba hacia la heroína abatida, quien se lamentaba a mares la pérdida de su hermana, La chica verde ya lo veía venir desde unos cuantos kilómetros , era el niño genio pelinaranja Dexter, Buttercup no se molestó en voltear.

-La maté- dijo ella cerrando los ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas, el poco maquillaje que ella usaba se corría a través de su rostro,

-La maté a ella, a mi sobrino, soy una maldita homicida-

Dexter la miró con compasión, siempre vió a Buttercup como una chica fuerte, segura de sí misma, era la primera vez que la veía quebrarse de esa manera, a pesar de no ser humana del todo, ella lo cautivó al niño científico desde que se conocieron , sólo que ella aún no estaba enterada de ello. Debía apoyarla de todas las maneras.

-Escucha Buttercup, escúchame bien, tú no tuviste la culpa de esto, fue ese maldito sociópata quien orquestó todo esto-

-Yo sólo quiero darme una digna sepultura a mi hermana ¿Dónde está Blossom?-

Un nudo en la garganta se le había formado al chico intelectual. Ella no aún no se enteró de que Blossom también había perecido en su intento de alejar la bomba. ¿Cómo podría abordar un tema tan delicado como eso? ¿cómo le podría decir que había perdido a ambas hermanas el mismo día?

-Buttercup-

Ella rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

-¿¡Dime qué pasó con Blossom!?-

-Oh no , ya está pensando lo peor, no debí titubear- pensó para si mismo.

-Buttercup escucha-

-¡No me quieras mentir, Dexter!- gritó aún lagrimeando con los ojos rojizos y el maquillaje corrido.

-¡Puedo oír tus latidos! ¡No intentes mentirme! ¿¡Dónde diablos está Blossom!?-

-Muerta…- respondió sin rodeos.

La expresión de Buttercup fue indescriptible, como la cara que pone una persona cuando un preciado objeto se rompe en mil pedazos frente a sus ojos.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Ella voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia Townsville, pero la bomba detonó justo ella se acercó y pereció-

Buttercup lo miró aterrada.

-¡Mientes!- negó ella sollozando.

\- ¡a nosotras no nos pueden matar ni con diez bombas nucleares, estúpido!-

-El hermano de Eddy combinó la sustancia X con el uranio de la bomba, para cuando la bomba estalló, no sólo le quitó los poderes a Blossom si no que la desintegró matándola instantáneamente - respondió Dexter frío y directo.

-Dime que no es cierto Dexter, dime que Blossom no está muerta también ¡dime que no es verdad!-

Buttercup se arrodilló frente al científico, llorando desconsoladamente en sus rodillas, el tocó su cabeza como consuelo, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos ante una situación tan fuerte, esto no podía quedarse así.

En cuanto a la superheróina verde, sus llantos de dolor, habían cesado, nunca en su vida se había tan frágil de espíritu a pesar de su dureza, una sensación de rabia y sed de venganza invadían su conciencia, se formaba un desagradable nudo en su garganta, estos sentimientos de ira, ella sabía muy bien cómo saciarlos, para estar tranquila completamente.

Todos sus conocidos de townsville le fueron arrebatados, sus compañeros del jardín de niños, robin su vecina, el alcalde, la señorita bellum, y muchos más, al menos, su querido padre el profesor aún seguía con vida, pero nadie más ¿cómo iba a tomar el hecho que dos de sus queridas niñas ya no estaban? Esto no tenía que quedar así, el hermano de Eddy tenía que pagar este acto de sadismo, tenía que sufrir, no, por el bien del planeta, no podía seguir respirando.

Lentamente la superheroína se puso de pie frente al niño genio, sin apartar sus manos de su bata, Dexter estaba algo extrañado ante el cese de las lágrimas y el llanto desconsolado de Buttercup.

-¿Sabes que la radioactividad es peligrosa para ti sin un traje adecuado aquí ¿no?- dijo Buttercup con una voz apagada.

-Vale la pena por ciertas personas, además tengo un escudo invisible que me protege ¿ves esto?-

Respondió el pelirrojo enseñando un pulsera metálica tecnológica en su muñeca derecha, el abrió los ojos al ver que Buttercup tenía la mirada baja , con los puños apretados, mostrándose sombría.

Rápidamente salió volando de las ruinas de Townsville, causando un enorme sonido de despegue, en las afueras, Doble d, Ed y Ben, observaron la estela verde que dejaba la superpoderosa.

Doble d y Ed se miraron con desconcierto, preguntándose hacia dónde iba ella, el portador del omnitrix en cambio se transformó en un alienígena volador rojo con extensas alas, y ojos verdes

-¡Jetray!- ben exclamó el nombre de su alien.

Se dirigió volando, alcanzando a Buttercup.

-Oye Buttercup ¿hacia dónde te diriges?-

-El hermano de Eddy ¿a dónde se lo llevaron?- preguntó ella sin rodeos.

-Está en el centro de detención en Peach creek- respondió Ben.

-Eddy está interrogándolo junto con la policía-

Buttercup voló mas rápido ,esta vez aumentando su velocidad, dejando a Jetray , el fue tras ella, logró alcanzarla y la atrapó con sus alas, la tuvo suspendida en el aire unos minutos.

-Sueltame Ben- dijo ella cortante.

-Escucha Buttercup, sé que estás dolida, estás pensando las cosas con rabia, cálmate un poco y recapacita primero-

-¡He dicho que me sueltes!- exigió esta vez levantando la voz.

-¡No lo haré, hasta que te calmes!- respondió Ben severo.

-eres mi amiga, y no quiero que cometas una locura-

-¿crees que por tener el artefacto más poderoso del universo, vas a poder contenerme?- ella rápidamente golpeó con todas sus fuerzas directo al símbolo de reloj de arena, característico de los todos los aliens de ben 10.

Causando que el omnitrix lo regresara a la normalidad, Ben cayó desde una altura considerable, pero Buttercup lo atrapó, Tennyson rápidamente saca el comunicador con la intención de alertar a Eddy o quien sea que esté cerca de Peach creek.

-No, no lo harás- dijo Buttercup, le arrebató el comunicador, y lo hizo pedazos con la mano.

-Por favor, Buttercup- imploró Tennyson

\- no hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir después-

-Ya hice eso- respondió ella en un tono seco, continuó con su vuelo.

En el interrogatorio donde se encontraba Eddy y su vil hermano mayor…

Eddy estaba impaciente por averiguar de dónde su hermano consiguió tal bomba.

-¡Sólo dime si no tienes más de esas malditas bombas en tu poder!-

-¿por qué? ¿quieres una?- respondió su hermano con sarcasmo.

Eddy lo tomó de la camisa.

-¡No estoy jugando, idiota!-

Una enorme explosión sorprendió a ambos, Buttercup había llegado al lugar.

-¡Aléjate de el!- gritó ella con los ojos rojos brillantes.

-Buttercup- dijo Eddy.

La superpoderosa verde tocó el suelo, lentamente caminó hacia el hermano de Eddy, este sólo lo miraba con una su típica sonrisa arrogante.

Buttercup rompió la mesa de interrogatorio, y lo agarró del cuello, estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¡Tu, me drogaste! ¡me hiciste…!- agachó la cabeza.

-Burbuja… Blossom… ellas...-

Buttercup sin mediar palabra levantó su puño.

-¡Buttercup No!- gritó Eddy.

Ella había golpeado la pared, en un intento de intimidar al bro de Eddy, este ni se inmutó-

Tenía en mente provocarla, probarle a Eddy , que incluso una heroína como ella, puede estallar.

-Jajaja por eso me caes bien Buttercup- dijo el hermano de Eddy

-tú si que eres una crédula, no como el… idiota de ahí-

Eddy frunció el ceño ante el comentario venenoso habitual de su hermano, era cierto, gracias al tiempo que vivió al lado de su hermano, conocía bien sus mañas y su forma de actuar.

Buttercup lo lanzó contra la pared, El hermano de Eddy se levantó acomodándose su espalda posiblemente rota, pero eso no lo detuvo de seguir provocándola, el ya notaba a leguas la mirada de odio homicida que tenía ella sobre él, era cuestión de tiempo, necesitaba un empujón.

-¿Tu piensas que encerrarme, va a cambiarme? Como por arte de magia? Jajaja, tan crédula, tanta fuerza, y poco cerebro- dijo burlonamente.

Buttercup lo apretó del cuello y lo levantó, Eddy no podía quedarse mirando, decidió parar esto antes de que pase a mayores.

-Muy bien, suficiente, Buttercup por favor...-

La superpoderosa hace volar a Eddy hacia la pared.

-Dime… una …. Cosa- El hermano de Eddy aún seguía hablando a pesar de tener el cuello apretado.

-sé que es demasiado pronto pero… ¿crees poder volver a tener una familia? ¿ y no matarla de nuevo?-

Esas palabras tocaron el nervio de Buttercup, esta clase de "persona" que no presenta ningún tipo de remordimiento, que no piensa en la gravedad de sus actos, no debería ser considerada una persona, menos un ser humano, ya lo tenía claro, un ensordecedor grito de furia se escucho por todo el condado de Peach creek, El hermano de Eddy recibía su propia muerte con una sonrisa, Eddy contempló la escena estado en shock , Buttercup atravesó el cuerpo de su hermano con el brazo, ella asesinó a su hermano frente a sus ojos, ahora sólo se podía ver la cantidad de sangre exparciéndose sobre el suelo, Las cosas cambiarían para siempre.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, Sip, por si lo notaron, esta historia alterna es una referencia a INJUSTICE de DC, versión CN y fusionfall, prontó aparecerán más personajes , héroes y villanos, de CN, los nanos, los jugadores, Etc.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
